


Day in the Life

by DiannaPhantom27



Series: Karivarry Life Swap AU [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Just interacting with different characters, M/M, No romance this time., Tumblr, Writing Prompt, day in the life, life swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiannaPhantom27/pseuds/DiannaPhantom27
Summary: In another world Barry Allen is a Kryptonian, Oliver Queen is the Flash, and Kara Danvers-Grant is the Arrow. These are their adventures.Requested by Anonymous: Kara, Barry and Oliver and their interactions with their teams + how they live their civilian lives





	Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the AU: Kara is the Green Arrow, Oliver as the Flash, Barry as Superboy. 
> 
> This is the 12th of the series, suggested by Anonymous.
> 
> Note: Mike=Mon-El
> 
> If anyone wants to leave me a prompt, please head to my Tumblr: [DiannaPhantomFiction](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I also have a Twitter: [DiannaPhantomFiction](https://twitter.com/DiannaPhantom)
> 
> And a Discord: [Welcome to AU Hell](https://discord.gg/FAChYRh)

“You can’t be serious.” Kara stared at her manager, sorry former manager, in shock. 

“I’m sorry, Kara. The owner didn’t give me a choice. She said the police called. That you lied about your criminal history?” 

It had taken Kara weeks to get a job at this stupid theme diner. She hadn’t even wanted it, but she needed the work desperately. So, during the day she stuffed herself into the stupid uniform (A pink dress with a fancy black apron tied around her waist and a pair of kitten heels), plastered a smile on her face, laughed at customers’ bad jokes, and hoped her feet wouldn’t be bleeding at the end of her shift. It wasn’t a good job per say, but they paid her minimum wage before she got her tips and gave her daytime hours. 

And Maggie had lied to her boss and cost her it. 

“I was never convicted of anything! They let me go every. Single. Time.” 

“I’m sorry, Kara. You’re a good worker, but…” 

Kara sighed, “You need a job too.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault. I’ll change out of my uniform.”

“Thanks, Kara.” 

Kara changed out of her uniform and returned everything, before leaving the building. She shoved down her anger and marched to the nearest bus stop. She was running out of options. Sure, she still had her inheritance, her mother had removed the excess requirements when Kara had come home broken and mentally scared. Cat Grant may have believed in hard work, but she wasn’t a monster. She would never leave her daughter to the streets if her PTSD prevented her from working. So she had a nice apartment, more than enough money to take care of Carter as his guardian, put food on the table, and pay for anything they would need, but she wanted to work. She hated sitting around doing   
nothing and John had literally pushed her out of the “Arrow Cave” a few times because “being the Arrow 24/7 isn’t healthy”. 

Unfortunately, no one wanted to hire a girl with a BA in Anthropology. She supposed she could go back to school somehow, get her Master’s and PhD. But, the idea of field work made her heart race, her organs to chill, and her stomach to flip. She was actually terrified of it now when before it had excited her, and she wasn’t willing to admit that.   
Kara waved down the bus and rode it until she reached her favorite coffee shop. Apparently it was time to start looking for jobs. Again. So, that’s what she did, applying to everything she came across that she’d be able to do for hours until it was time to go home. She’d be there just long enough to fix dinner and wrangle Carter into homework and sleep before she was due at the Arrow Cave. 

“Hey kid.” Kara said, ruffling Carter’s hair as she walked past him on the way to the kitchen. He was working on his Math homework, which would give Kara plenty of time to throw together something mostly healthy for them to eat. 

“Hey Kara. I thought you got off work earlier today?” 

Kara paused. Damn it, this kid was too smart. “So chicken or fish tonight? I think I have some Cod in the fridge…”

“Did you get fired again?” 

Kara turned away just long enough to pull the cod and some vegetables out. “Yeah.”

Carter didn’t say anything for a few minutes, letting Kara work on cooking as he half-focused on a Math problem. As soon as the food was left to simmer, knowing that all Kara had to do was watch it, he spoke up again. 

“You know you don’t have to work right? Mom said that if your PTSD was too bad…” 

“Oh Car…” she turned to face him, “It’s not that simple. I like working. I like keeping busy. If I don’t work, it will just keep getting worse. Staying busy helps. Besides, what would I   
do with myself all day if I didn’t have a job?” 

Carter shrugged. “I don’t know. I just...I don’t want you to end up getting hurt because you’re not ready for something, Kar.”   
Kara smiled at the old nickname. It had been a joke from Alex that had stuck. Her baby siblings: Kar and Car. Eventually the two of them had claimed the names for themselves, Carter actually declaring that only Kara was allowed to call him that. 

“I’m glad you care, but it’s not your job to worry about me. I’m the big sister and you’re the teenage boy. It’s your job to do stupid shit and make mistakes and learn and it’s my job to worry about you.” 

Kara was extremely glad that Carter was old enough to be left alone as she slipped out of the apartment to go to her “second job”. Kara had told Carter it was a managing job at Lena’s club and it was a good cover...for people who didn’t know who was on staff at Lena’s club or what was in it’s basement. So, Carter believed it. He was a smart kid, but he didn’t have all the facts and Kara was going to make sure he didn’t until he was older.  
Kara walked down to find John and Winn arguing about something lightheartedly, Lena elegantly stuffing her face with french fries, Mike and James arguing about something significantly less lightheartedly, and Kaldur and Artemis sparing. 

“Kaldur! Artemis! What have I told you about sparing right before a planned patrol?” 

They stopped. Kaldur at least looked reasonably chastised, he released his hard water construct swords, but not back into his water pack or as water vapor. No, he just let it fall to the ground. He then looked more embarrassed and even more chastised, luckily he realized his mistake and touched the puddle with a finger, he made his markings glow and evaporated it into the air. 

Artemis on the other hand, just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Kara loved Artemis like a little sister, she really did, but that girl had more bitterness in her pinkie toe than the rest of Kara’s team combined. Kara would never blame her for that, no teenager should have to suffer through being raised in the League of Assassins. Unfortunately, it did make it difficult to act as her mentor. Kara had learned that, for the most part, Artemis needed to make her own mistakes and Kara let her as long as the mistakes wouldn’t get her killed. So if it had just been Artemis going some intense training, Kara would have let her, lecturing her after she tried to spin kick someone with a sprained ankle and wouldn’t be able to walk on it for a couple weeks. Kaldur didn’t learn like that though and if he’d pulled a muscle or gotten hit wrong during sparring and injured himself more in the field, it would only serve to put him in a funk and it could take him days to get back to normal. 

“I want you two on petty crimes tonight. And remember; back here by 2:30, back home by 3:00.” 

“Petty crimes? Again?” Artemis snarled, “We’ve been on petty crimes all week!” 

Kaldur bit his lip. He clearly thought something similar, but was thinking up a way to say it more respectfully. “We’re just...concerned you’re going easy on us. How are we supposed to learn if we aren’t challenged.”

Kara’s shoulders slumped. “I know. But...what we’ve been working on...I’m trying to make sure everyone comes out alive. You’re both extremely talented and skilled, but the man we’re fighting won’t hesitate to kill you, even if you are just teenagers. I want you both alive, and if that means keeping you on the sidelines for a while, that’s what I’m going to do.”

Neither teen looked particularly happy about that, but they didn’t argue. Simply nodded and sulked off to do their job. 

“That’s probably going to come back to bite you.” Winn said, spinning just a little too hard in his chair and taking a couple extra circles, which almost completely undermined his point. 

“They’ll get over it when they’re still alive,” Kara said, walking over to her suit. “So, have we found something more about Ra’s Al Ghul?”

“Nothing more than the usual chatter,” John said. 

“You know if Alex was here…” Mike stops as everyone glares at him. 

Kara stares him down for a few seconds. “Wildcat. Petty crimes.” 

“What?” 

“You’re on petty crimes. Mentioning my dead sister is in very poor taste and if you’re not going to provide meaningful contributions I’m going to treat you like one of the teenagers. Petty. Crimes.” 

Mike stared at her, but eventually he left to join the teenagers on petty crime duty. Kara turned to the rest of her team and zipped up her leather jacket. 

“Alright. Let’s get to work, then.”

\----------

Oliver sat at his desk at the courthouse, mindlessly clicking through a form as he waited for his lunch hour. Usually, Oliver was busy. Criminal Psychologists who were willing to work for one city were rare. They were always sending him “insanity defenses” to examine, children to interview, or even sending him to Iron Heights to do prisoner interviews. Today he just had to interview a couple of “unstable” defendants (off his meds and mad because a cop pulled a gun on her ten year old) and fill out some forms.   
The computer didn’t move at super speed or he’d have been out of here hours ago. It was days like this Oliver hated his job. 

“Knock, knock, big brother.” 

Oliver looked up from his computer. “Sara? What in the world are you doing here? I’m sure I would have known if Captain Cold was on trial…” 

Sara laughed. “Please. I would totally wear my parka to my own trial. I’m just here as a character witness.” 

Oliver looked over her tasteful slacks and light blue blouse. “...For who? Are you going to perjure yourself for one of your girls?” 

Sara waved her hand dismissively. “I’m not going to tell you. You wouldn’t believe me if I said no and you’d have me arrested if I said yes.” 

“Because you would have left me no choice, Sara. Honestly. Do you not understand any of our jobs?” 

“Meh.” She shrugged. 

Oliver sighed, “Why are you in my office specifically?” 

“I’m grabbing you and Laurel for Lunch.” 

“...You’re just going to walk into the DA’s office and invite your sister to lunch?” 

“Well how else would I do it?” 

“Are you forgetting that you are Captain Cold?” 

“No one can prove that.” 

“You literally don’t wear a mask.” 

As it turns out, Sara could just waltz into the DA’s office by changing her body language, speech patterns, and letting her hair down. Gone were the familiar hard lines around her eyes, the sarcastic lift in her voice, the confident swagger, and the tight ponytail. Instead she was walking with more swing in her hips, had pulled her hair down and fluffed it so it looked wavy, wore a smile that just didn’t look right, but did make her look younger and sweeter, and spoke in that way Oliver was sure women only did when they wanted something. 

But, it got her past security without anyone questioning her. Somehow. 

Laurel barely glanced up from her paperwork as they walked in. “Hey Oliver. Sorry, I can’t talk. I just got assigned a case from Major Crimes and I’m pretty sure they think I’m some sort of miracle worker.” 

In an instant, Sara’s body language shifted back to normal. Her smirk and sarcastic lift returned as quickly as she relaxed back into her usual self. “Come on, Laurel. Even ADAs get lunch breaks.” 

Laurel froze and looked up suspiciously, already stuffing the paperwork back into files and locking her computer. “Sara? How did you even get in here?” 

“She walked. It was the craziest thing I’ve ever seen and I hope I don’t see it again.” Oliver said, completely serious.

“Come on,” Sara said as she tugged Laurel from her seat and out of her office, “If we hurry we can help Roy play hooky. Have a real sibling bonding experience.” 

Laurel and Oliver exchanged a glance as they followed her, too familiar with her antics to try to fight her or stop her. 

“You know, if you just told her…” Laurel started. 

Oliver glared, “Shut up. Why don’t you tell her?”

Neither of the two superheroes had an answer to why they didn’t tell Sara as they followed their super villain sister to lunch. 

It took a grand minute and a half for Thea to crash right into a wall and knock herself out. Oliver winced as he slid into a stop next to her. That was a new record. Her mask was off center as well, they’d have to fix that so it wouldn’t slip off or accidentally blind her. 

Her eyes flickered open and she tried to shake her hair out of her eyes and failed. “Mr. Queen? Did I win?” 

Oliver smiled and sat down beside her. “No. Sorry. Don’t worry, turning is hard at first, you lasted a long time. Well, a long time for a speedster. Come on, sit up. Caitlin will be down soon to force water down your throat and check you for a concussion in a few seconds. And I imagine your father will be freaking out.”

Thea sat up with a groan as she pushed her mask up onto her forehead, messing up her hair even more, which she would definitely complain about once her concussion passed in a couple hours. 

Oliver has never expected to have a mentee of his own, not really. He’d seen Kara’s protégées training as she watched, shouting out corrections and encouragement at them. They were brilliant, Kaldur was fast, silent, and smart, Artemis was creative and her aim was nearly as good as Kara’s. Oliver hoped he could be as good a mentor to Thea was Kara was to Kaldur and Artemis. 

The air chilled as Caitlin walked into the speed lab, her white waves bouncing and her blue lips pursed in the disappointment Oliver knew all too well from the dozens of times he had hurt himself and she had to patch him up. 

Mac was right behind her, his usually blank, hard face was awash with worry and concern. When anyone except Thea was in trouble, he showed his care with anger and frustration. It was strange, but oh so Mac. None of them would have him any other way.

“What happened?!” Mac demanded. 

Caitlin rolled her eyes and kneeled down, ignoring Thea’s flinch and hiss as Caitlin’s ice cold hands cupped her chin.

“Thea still hasn’t figured out how to make sharp turns. It takes some time to figure out.” Oliver assured Mac, placing a gentle, comforting hand on Thea’s shoulder. 

“Why isn’t it like normal?” She moaned. 

“Because we’re really, really fast. It’s like a cheetah. It takes extra thought, extra energy.”

Thea groaned. “Stupid…”

Oliver merely laughed. Yeah. It kind of was. 

Caitlin was asking Thea the standard concussion questions and shining a light in her eyes.

“Why are you so cold?” Thea whined, pulling away with a shiver. 

“My people are from a frozen planet.” Caitlin said dryly. 

“Shouldn’t you have fire powers then?”

“That’s not how we evolved.”

Thea huffed and everyone else shook their heads and chuckled. Caitlin pulled back and nodded. “You’ll be just fine with some rest and some food.” 

Mac sighed and scooped his daughter up. “You know, if you’re going to be doing this you're going to have to be more careful.” 

“Hmmm...I love you too, Dad, but I’m very very hungry.” 

Oliver chuckled as he and Caitlin followed the father and daughter. Now that he thought about it, he was also very, very hungry.

\----------

Barry was bored. He was absolutely, positively bored out of his mind. As Dr. Tina McGee’s executive assistant, he was supposed to be paying attention and taking notes. Instead he was unprofessionally trying not to fall asleep in the middle of a board meeting that started at 5:30 and still wasn’t finished after lunch.  
Barry startled himself awake and adjusted his wire framed glasses as he tried to look like he’d been focused on his tablet. It probably didn’t work considering Dr. McGee gave him a fond look. 

“I think that’s enough for today, gentlemen. Clearly we aren’t going to get any further and I think we all need a break.” She rose to her feet and left the room, Barry quickly stumbling to his feet and following after his boss. 

Dr. McGee sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Well, that was a waste of time. How much did they screw up my schedule, Barry?” 

“Uh…” Barry clipped on his tablet with his stylus. “Very. The minute it went past eight I set up automatic alerts asking one of the receptionists to reschedule your appointments.” 

“Is Wayne Enterprises still on the schedule?” 

“Yes ma’am. They’re going to be here in an hour and a half.” 

Dr. McGee nodded. “Alright. Well, after that disaster of a meeting I need caffeine and sweets. Would you head down to the nearest Starbucks and get me something? Oh, and get something for yourself too. You looked dead on your feet in there.” 

Her smile was kind, clearly making an excuse to give Barry a chance to get some much needed caffeine. What Barry actually needed was sunlight, but he quite liked the idea of a Frappecino. It would be a nice treat. So Barry sped walked down, the balance between “I’m totally a normal human” and “I’m literally not a human being” led to him looking very, very clumsy as made his way to the nearest Starbucks. 

Barry ordered two very sweet iced coffees and hopped back upstairs, giving Dr. McGee her drink before returning to his desk to send emails and do other assistant things. It was very, very boring and Barry wished, not for the first time, that his keyboard could withstand super speed. And that he wasn’t in full view of everyone. It would make his life so much easier. Luckily, he only had to make it through that one last meeting and then he’d be able to go to his real job.

“Your patrol route for the day.” 

Barry smiled at Len as he took to the tablet. “Hello to you too, Len” 

Barry was already in his Superboy suit, having flown over, his hair windswept since he wore his longer than Clark’s and didn’t include a pound of hair products. Len, currently in his human form smirked and rolled his eyes, fondly. Barry’s route was outlined in blue as usual and intersected occasionally with Iris’s (gold) and Ronnie’s (orange). The routes were randomly generated by Cisco every day as a way to avoid a pattern that their enemies could pick up on. 

Barry memorized his route quickly and handed to tablet back to Len. “I’m going to check in on everyone first.”

“Go right ahead, Bar.” 

Barry smiled at his friend and mentor before running from the room. Bette shooed Barry away from Cisco because apparently they were in the middle of an assignment, but Barry had managed to catch up to Iris and Ronnie as they were getting ready for patrol. 

“Rondi! Iris!” Barry called. 

They turned. Ronnie Raymond, a Tamaranian whose real name was Rondi’ander, but was better known to the public as Brightfire, smiled at Barry kindly as he came up. 

“Bar-El, how was your day?” 

“Long and boring. You?” 

“Jax got upset and he has set our television room ablaze.” 

Barry winced. Jaxin’ander, or simply Jax, was Rondi’s younger brother and he had the same problem all teenagers with dangerous powers seemed to. Namely, control. That was why they had Jax, Wally, and Jessie all training together under whoever was willing to lend a hand. Usually it was Len or Barry, sometimes Bette felt comfortable enough to lend a hand and every once in a while Clark would show up. One time he even brought Diana with him. Barry was pretty sure they like Diana more than the rest of them combined. 

“What am I? Chopped liver?” Iris asked. She was already sitting on her motorcycle, but her mask, which usually covered her lower face, was around her neck and her goggles were sitting on her forehead. 

“Of course not!” Barry hugged his sister, smiling brightly again. There was a reason people called him a golden retriever. “How was work?” 

“Fine. They’re bugging my to get an interview with Guardian.” 

“They want you to interview...yourself?”

“You see my problem? Maybe I should ask Clark for advice, he interviews himself all the time.”

“I think he actually has Lois ask the questions.”

“Hm. That’s not a bad idea. Well, I’m good to go if you two are,” Iris said, tugging her mask and placing her goggles on her eyes. 

Barry smiled and nodded and the three of them headed out to work.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to leave me a prompt, please head to my Tumblr: [DiannaPhantomFiction](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I also have a Twitter: [DiannaPhantomFiction](https://twitter.com/DiannaPhantom)
> 
> And a Discord: [Welcome to AU Hell](https://discord.gg/FAChYRh)


End file.
